In datacenters, computing nodes (such as virtual machine instances, physical computers, and network routing hardware) may sometimes be in an impaired, or anomalous, condition. There are many metrics that may be analyzed to determine a possible cause of a computing node being in an impaired condition, or an action to implement to possibly remediate the computing node from being in the impaired condition.